Girlfriend
by Yourss Truly
Summary: Songfic. Miley's already turned Jake down before. But can she really get over him? Or will love get the better of her? Will she finally get her man? [Jiley]


**Hey everyone! I'm here with another songfic. I don't knwo why, but I'm in a songfic-ish mood. I'm actually already done with another one the song's by Avril Lavigne, strangely enough... called Keep Holding On, but Microsoft Word is being mean and not letting me fix it. So boo hoo, it's not coming up yet. That should give you all some times to read and review this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look at them. Just standing there. All kissy-kissy and perfect. It's disgusting. I mean, hello? Can you say 'PDA'?" Miley said angrily, glaring daggers at Jake and Rachel, who were standing at a nearby locker, their arms intertwined and the lips locked.

"PDA," Oliver supplied. He and Lilly were standing next to Miley, a few feet back, just to be safe.

"Come on, Miley, I thought you were over him," Lilly said soothingly, ignoring Oliver's slow comment.

"I know," Miley said slowly, "but I don't really think I am anymore. Yeah, I was alright at first, but now… I can't take it." She sighed heavily. "Hmm… I have to put a stop to this madness." Miley had a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she said this.

"Miley…" Lilly said. "I don't like where you're going with this…"

"Rachel's so not right for Jake. They just don't… click, you know? Now, Jake and _me_, on the other hand…"

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

"Miley, come on! Don't do anything you know you're gonna regret later," Oliver said, groaning. Miley's evil schemes never worked out.

"I don't even know why he started dating her in the first place," Miley said, also ignoring Oliver. "I mean, he obviously likes me."

"How can you be so sure?" Lilly scoffed.

"Please. Just look at him. He's totally not into her. He's liked me since the first time he saw me," Miley said confidently, not taking her eyes off the kissing couple.

"Miley, has Jake ever made out with _you_ in middle of the hallway?" Oliver interjected. Miley seemed taken aback, as if she had only just realized Oliver was there.

"No, but that's beside the point. Everyone knows he liked me first," she retorted.

"Whatever you say," Oliver said resignedly.

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, no way**

**No, it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

"I mean, he's just so… amazing," Miley continued on their way to History.

Lilly and Oliver sighed in unison. They had had to put up with Miley's raving antics all the way through Study Hall.

"Have I ever told you about the time he-" Miley began.

"YES!" Oliver and Lilly said together, making Miley jump back, slightly hurt.

"Look, Miley, we know you like him, okay?" Lilly said softly, trying to force all the exasperation out of her voice.

"And we know that he's got lovely eyes, and a rock hard body, and a beautiful face, and a sparkling personality!" Oliver chimed in mock-cheerfully. Lilly elbowed him hard in the ribs. He gaped at her, holding the spot where she had hurt him.

"Thanks, guys," Miley said sarcastically. "But I can do so much more for him than Rachel ever could. I don't see why he doesn't just pick me!" Miley threw her hands up and sighed.

**You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time you're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright**

"And you know, Rachel probably doesn't even care about him the way I do," Miley whispered to Oliver, who sat next to her in History. "She's probably only in this for the popularity and the perks of being a superstars girlfriend."

"Miley, please, not during class!" Oliver whispered back.

"I mean, I am a superstar! I wouldn't want any of the perks Jake gets because, well, I already get them! I love him for him, Oliver, why doesn't he see that?" Miley whispered angrily.

"Miley, you've barely spoken a kind word to Jake the entire time he's been at school," Oliver reasoned quietly.

"I know, but he should see that I like him anyway! He's supposed to be perfect, and well, I _am_ perfect, so we mesh! We go together! Oliver, why doesn't he get that?" Miley implored softly.

"Miley, why don't you just go talk to him?" Oliver suggested, forgetting to keep his voice down. Mr. McNally, their History teacher, snapped his balding head in their direction.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Oken?" he asked icily.

"No, sir," Oliver said quietly, keeping his eyes on his desk.

"Then I suggest you keep quiet or I shall be forced to give you detention," Mr. McNally snapped, turning back to the blackboard to continue writing endless notes.

Oliver glared at Miley.

'Sorry!' she mouthed.

He continued to glare the rest of the lesson.

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

"Sorry about earlier, Oliver," Miley said on their way out of History. They were now headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Yeah, yeah. You're forgiven," Oliver said gloomily. Getting in trouble with Mr. McNally was not good. One time and you're on his list of 'Bad Seeds.'

There was a moment of silence among the trio before Lilly spoke up.

"Wow, Oliver, she's actually not saying anything Jake-related."

"I know, it's a miracle," Oliver mumbled, looking up at Miley, who was staring straight ahead, a furious look pasted on her delicate face. He and Lilly both followed her gaze.

A few feet ahead of them were Jake and Rachel, their lips locked together once again.

"I can't believe her!" Miley shrieked.

"Well, so much for that…" Lilly muttered. Miley didn't notice, but held out her hand, indicating that the other two should come to a halt.

"Wait here," she ordered, and they instantly obeyed, somewhat nervous for the outcome of Miley's actions.

Without any word of warning, she walked right up to the kissing couple, and pushed right past them as if she hadn't noticed they were there. They broke apart instantly, staring at Miley, who had now turned around to face them.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Miley said, completely ignoring Rachel. She only had eyes for Jake at the moment. "I didn't hurt you, right?" She walked right up to him, so that only about an inch of space separated them.

"N-no," Jake stuttered, looking rather nervous. He smiled down at Miley, and allowed her to fix his collar. She pushed herself up against him and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"That's good," she said, playfully tousling his hair. "I'll see you around." With that, she walked back in the direction of Lilly and Oliver, looking back to wink at Jake, who was left staring after her open-mouthed.

"Oh my God, Miley, that was amazing!" Lilly congratulated.

"Thanks," Miley said, looking back at Jake, who was now talking with Rachel, putting some distance between them. He kept glancing over at Miley, and she smiled when she caught his eye. He smiled back uncertainly.

**She's like so whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

Rachel seemed to sense that Jake wasn't giving her his full attention, and looked to see what had occupied her boyfriend so. When her eyes came to rest on Miley, she frowned. She said something Miley couldn't hear, and stalked off to the cafeteria.

Jake stood there for a moment before going to follow her, chancing one last glance back at Miley.

"He's totally into me," Miley said after the cafeteria doors had closed behind him.

"How could you tell?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"He never wants to take his eyes off me," Miley said dreamily, more to herself than anyone else. "I'm sure I'm on his mind all day long, or at least after that I will be."

"Oh, oh, and I bet when he's kissing Rachel, he'll be dreaming of kissing you!" Oliver said mock-eagerly.

"I'm sure he will be," Miley said, not picking up on Oliver's sarcasm.

"Where did Lilly go?" Miley asked, just now noticing that they were one person short of their usual trio.

"To talk to that Mary Jane girl, you know, from Bio. She said it was urgent," Oliver supplied.

"About what?" Miley asked, but her questions would soon be answered; Lilly was running toward them, breathless.

"Guess what!?" Lilly said excitedly.

"What?" Miley and Oliver said together.

"I was just talking to that Mary Jane girl, you know, from Bio, and she told me that Connor told her that Michelle told him that Ken told her that Susan told him that Roger told her that Brenda told him," she took a deep breath, "that Jake and Rachel had a fight!"

Miley looked positively giddy. "Are you serious? When?"

"Just now, during lunch," Lilly said.

Oliver looked at Lilly. "Then why were you gone so long?"

"It's a long story to tell, duh," she said.

Miley looked away from her quarreling friends for a moment. _So Jake and Rachel had a fight, huh?_ She thought. _I wonder what about. Hopefully it was because of my scene in the hallway… _

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

"What are you gonna do now, Miley?" Lilly's voice immediately took Miley out her little reverie, and she turned back to face them.

"Well, now I guess I'll just have to snatch little Jakey away from that evil witch, Rachel, while he's vulnerable, won't I?" Miley said, grinning mischievously.

"Okay, sure," Oliver replied.

"I need to have a little chat with Jake and Rachel. After I'm done with that 'happy couple' she'll wish she never messed with my man." Miley let out an evil laugh.

"What was that?" Lilly asked, slightly frightened.

"Sorry, I've always wanted a chance to use my evil laugh," Miley said, grinning sheepishly.

"Okay… so… are you planning on talking to him at lunch?" Lilly asked.

"I believe so. The more witnesses, the better. I have to make sure I don't go too insane with Rachel." Miley laughed at herself, and Lilly joined in. They both turned toward Oliver, who was standing there staring into space.

He caught them staring, and seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I'm just stuck on the fact that you have an evil laugh…" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You never know when it might come in handy," Miley said, shrugging.

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear**

**Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**

"Jake will soon be mine," Miley said softly on their way to the cafeteria.

**She's like so whatever**

**And you could do so much better**

Miley burst into the cafeteria, causing the doors to slam into the walls and many heads to look up in surprise. A few people tried to make it look like there was no more room at their half-full tables so they wouldn't be forced to sit with someone so 'uncool'.

"Oh please, people, it's called making an entrance!" Miley said to her now slightly worried-looking peers. "Okay, that didn't go too well. Minor setback, though! Now where's Jake?" Miley's eyes scanned the crowded cafeteria until her eyes came to rest on Jake and Rachel, sitting together at a table in the back of the room. They weren't looking at each other, though. They faced away from each other, glaring off into the distance. Miley caught Jake turn to speak to Rachel's back, but then change his mind and turn away again.

"I'm goin in," Miley said dramatically. _Please, please, don't mess this up!_ Miley pleaded with herself. _She's so not right for him, and he's so right for me! I can't do this to him any longer. I need to tell him how I feel, and hope he feels the same!_

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

"Hey Jake!" Miley said brightly, sliding into a chair across the table from Jake, and yet again completely ignoring Rachel. Jake turned to her with a wide smile spread across his face. He seemed glad for the excuse to turn around, obviously tired of looking sour.

"Hey Miley, what's up?"

"You know, Jake, I've been meaning to talk to you about this whole, relationship thing…" she began, casting a sly glance at Rachel, then making sure Jake was watching. His furrowed his brow for a minute, then broke out into a grin.

"Mmm hmm…" was all he said.

"Well," she went on, "I don't think you made the right choice in choosing a girlfriend." I looked over at Rachel, who was glaring daggers at me across the table. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this in front of Rachel…_ Miley thought.

"Oh? And who do you think would be a better choice?" Jake asked slyly. _I can't believe he's making me do this,_ Miley thought. _But whatever's necessary to get my man… _

And although she was somewhat nervous, she knew he couldn't resist her.

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, no way**

**No, it's not a secret**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

And so she stood up, flashed her biggest and sexiest smile, and walked over to Jake's side of the table. She planted herself in between him and Rachel, then smoothly placed herself on Jake's lap. With one long look into his eyes, she slowly leaned in and touched his lips to hers. She threw her arms around his neck and felt his arms snake around her waist, making the kiss deeper. Miley easily lost herself in the kiss.

_Who knew Jake was suck a good kisser? _She thought as she ran her hands through his hair. It was soft and silky, just as she'd expected. _I'm thinking he's an Axe guy, _she thought randomly, taking in his delicious scent.

A minute or so later, Miley pulled back from Jake's tender lips, smiling. He seemed to let go a little reluctantly, she noticed.

_Ha! Beat that, Rachel! Your feeble kissing skills are nothing compared to my amazing abilities. So there! _Miley thought triumphantly. She took a good look at Jake's face, taking in every inch of his soft, clear skin.

"So? Does that answer your question?" she asked, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Jake looked at her for a moment before answering. His voice was somewhat shaky. "But… what about Rachel?" He talked like she wasn't sitting two feet away, fuming at the sight before her.

"Rachel who?" Miley asked playfully. She turned in her seat to face the bewildered Rachel, who was still glaring daggers at Miley. "Sorry, hon, hope you'll understand."

Rachel looked like she was about to scream. Her mouth was open in blatant shock, and she looked like she was debating whether to rip out Miley's hair or her own. Miley took Jake's hand and led him away from the table, leaving Rachel by herself to seethe.

"Now aren't you glad _that _nightmare's over?" Miley asked Jake as they exited the cafeteria together, hand in hand. Jake looked at her sideways, then turned to face her head on.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said, placing a cool hand on her cheek and stroking it with his finger. "That relationship was going nowhere."

Miley laughed. "What the hell were you thinking, choosing her over me?" she asked lightly.

"I shall never do anything to upset you again, my dear," Jake replied jokingly.

And they shared one last kiss before leaving for class.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in**

**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

* * *

**Finished! hope you liked it! And for those of you that are STILL waiting for another chapter of Love Struck, do not fear! It shall return! I just need to think out what's gonna happen so I can plan out my chapters better. And when that fails, call in the almighty sister! Haha. Sam, if you're reading this, help me! Well, I'm done now. Please review!**


End file.
